


И Каждой Достаточно

by Nadis



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: PG, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Так что же это за причины, по которым Фрейзер остался-таки в Чикаго?</p>
            </blockquote>





	И Каждой Достаточно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And each one is enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376942) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



> [Сайт автора](http://blackmothfic.twonth.com/)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

«По причинам, о которых не стоит сейчас упоминать». Он произносит это каждый день, иногда и не один раз, и почти никто даже не спрашивает. Город сомкнулся над отсутствием его причин без малейшего намека на шрам.

Он никогда в жизни так не радовался своему устрашающему самообладанию, оно помогает не задумываться, что ему, возможно, уже никогда не представится случай перечислить эти причины. Хотя он задумывается об этом все равно. Навык, как он выяснил, отнюдь не всегда ставит мастера.

Иногда, когда не спится, он составляет в уме список этих самых причин:

1\. Улыбка Рэя. (Вообще-то, это не одна, а много причин, поскольку у Рэя было — есть, есть! — много разных улыбок).

2\. Ресницы Рэя.

3\. То, как Рэй выкрикнул его имя перед тем, как вытолкнуть его из окна квартиры, где взорвалась бомба. Словно он сделал это не из чувства долга или из благородства, а потому что он, Фрейзер, уже что-то значил для него.

4\. Сверкающий в свете солнца или фонарей крестик, когда тот выскальзывал из открытого ворота Рэевой рубашки.

Обычно Фрейзер засыпает прежде, чем доберется до десяти. Но не всегда. Однажды он сумел досчитать до шестисот тридцати семи.


End file.
